The Life and Many Trials of Legolas Greenleaf
by Ole 4 Clay
Summary: Greetings to y'all! anyway, this is a story of the life of our little prince of mirkwood. watch as Legolas is born, wreaks havoc on his teachers, falls in love (not what you think!), etc. Plz R&R! *EUREKA! CHAPTER 6!*
1. It all Begins

The Life and Many Trials of Legolas Greenleaf Author's Note: this story follows our favorite elf from his infancy to the time of his   
  
Death (I know Tolkien said that Legolas journeyed over the sea, but he dies in my  
  
story. That reminds me: *WARNING: Character Death*) anyway...This means his birth,  
  
childhood, adolescence, adulthood, the time he was in the fellowship of the ring, his  
  
return to Mirkwood after the downfall of Sauron, and lastly, his death. Hope y'all enjoy it!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cept for later characters who you will  
  
not recognize. Legolas and all of Tolkien's other characters rightly belong to  
  
themselves.   
  
Happy Reading! ****************************** Chapter One: It all begins.........   
  
The queen of Mirkwood, Loreli, had not been pregnant for quite some time, so, naturally   
  
she was delighted when she found out she was expecting her third child. Thranduil, her   
  
husband, and king of the Mirkwood realm was (if possible) MORE excited than his wife,   
  
and set to work on creating a nursery for the soon to be mother and infant.   
  
The two other elflings, Elena (100) and Celebdin (105), were ecstatic about having a  
  
new baby around, and helped their mother to pick out names for the infant. The  
  
childrens' parents were extremely happy that the two had vowed not to be jealous of the  
  
third one.   
  
After nine long months of planning and anticipation, Loreli finally journeyed to the  
  
Hospital wing. Thranduil paced the corridors outside his wife's room so much that his  
  
two children told him to stop before he wore a path in the floor. After about 3 hours, the   
  
midwife came out to address the royal family.   
  
"My Lord, princess, and prince." she began. "The queen, Loreli has just given birth to   
  
a beautiful little boy."   
  
Thranduil smiled wide and asked if they could come and visit.   
  
"I have not finished speaking my lord. Even though the boy has made it, Queen Loreli  
  
hemorrhaged during the delivery and had a significant blood loss."   
  
"Are you telling us that-" Thranduil could not finish the sentence. He was in disbelief.   
  
"I'm afraid so"   
  
"Ca-can we go see mum?" Elena asked.   
  
"She has very little time left. She has not even named the baby yet. I express my  
  
condolences, again." the midwife concluded. "However, you can see her if it pleases  
  
you."   
  
The royal family peeked in and ventured towards the bed. On the chair next to it, were  
  
Many blood stained sheets. The worst was the state of Loreli. She was the palest of  
  
pale, and she had broken out in a cold sweat. Next to her was the infant. The midwife  
  
was right when she had said beautiful. Never were an infant so delicate, and the  
  
beginnings of blonde hair was visible.   
  
When they entered, the queen opened her eyes and gave them a wan smile. When she  
  
spoke, her voice was hoarse.   
  
"How are you my sweets?" she inquired. Her breath was coming in gasps.   
  
"How are you?" Thranduil begged, grasping onto Loreli's hand. Her two older children   
  
wept beside their father.   
  
"Tell this little one that his mother loves him very much, and that she didn't have a  
  
choice, and had to leave. Tell him that she will see him again someday, and that day  
  
will be a joyous one."   
  
Just then, the newest prince of Mirkwood opened his bright blue eyes and stared into  
  
his mother's gray ones. The two held that glance for a long time, and with her dying  
  
breath, Loreli gasped out a single word.   
  
"Legolas." 


	2. The Terrible Twos

Thank u everyone for your reviews! I'm content! Disclaimer: You will NOT believe this! Peter Jackson has granted me permission to use the characters and they are rightfully mine! ^_^ (P.S. look at the sky! The stars spell gullible!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Terrible Twos   
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Where is that boy hiding?" Thranduil was playing hide and go seek   
  
with his youngest son. Two years had passed since Loreli, the Queen of Mirkwood, had   
  
died. Thranduil was surprised he hadn't died of heartbreak. The Valar had probably taken   
  
pity on him since he was needed to take care of his son. The now toddler, was as lively as   
  
ever, and constantly causing trouble.   
  
"Bet you can't find me Ada!" the elflings screamed from his hiding place. "I hided really   
  
well this time!"   
  
"Well, you happen to be hiding from the Arda's best seeker!" Thranduil shouted back.   
  
He had a hunch of where the little one was, and opened the large wardrobe in the hall. No   
  
Legolas. He searched up and down the hall until he came to a closet. He opened it. No   
  
Legolas. "Where could that boy be?" he asked himself. Just then, the elfling burst from the   
  
the closet and hugged his father around the knees.   
  
"Here i am Ada!"   
  
"But-" Thranduil was puzzled. Hadn't he just checked the closet seconds earlier?   
  
"I'll show you how i hided!"   
  
Legolas stepped into two gigantic boots that went up his entire little leg. he then covered   
  
himself in a cloak. For a quick glance, you would have guessed that no one was in there.   
  
"Master Legolas! you have fooled me again!" Thranduil announced and swung his son   
  
above him in the air, while Legolas giggled and screamed in delight. "I'm hungry Ada. what   
  
can i have to eat?"  
  
"How about Lembas?"   
  
"I'm tired of Lembas! is there anything else i can have?" inquired the young prince.   
  
"You could always wait until dinner." hinted the king.   
  
"Well, i suppose so. but i want a drink of wawa."   
  
While the family was eating dinner, and Elena was having a fight with Thranduil over her new  
  
boyfriend, Legolas was playing with the little mouse he has found in the grass that morning.  
  
He let the mouse crawl up his arm, then grabbed it and started it again. he wasn't hurting it in  
  
anyway, so you can imagine his surprise when the tiny creature bit him. So surpirsed was he,  
  
that he actually let it loose. Screams were emitted from his sister, while his brother tried to  
  
catch the little beast. His father looked furious at him. The little boy just looked sheepishly at  
  
his hands.   
  
"What did i do Ada?" he inquired.   
  
"I think you know very well what you did young man! Go to your room this instant! and don't  
  
even think of leaving until i've had a word with you." his father said sternly.  
  
Legolas hopped down from his chair and walked, crying all the way, to his room. It wasn't his  
  
fault if that stupid mouse had gotten loose. well, maybe it was his fault, but still, why did he  
  
have to get reprimanded so sharply?   
  
After waiting on the edge of his bed for what seemed an eternity, Thranduil came into talk to  
  
him. "I would like you to know that i am very disappointed with your behavior at the dinner table  
  
tonight, Legolas."   
  
Legolas didn't say anything but stared at his father.   
  
"I would also like you to apologize to your sister for sending her into hysterics."   
  
"Only a girl would get scareded over a mouse." Legolas said triumphantly.   
  
"Legolas, she is a girl."   
  
"Oh..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry I ended it so abruptly, but that's the thing I was going for. I promise u a loooooong  
  
chappie next time! Again, plz R&R! and I need ideas of the kind of trouble Leggo will  
  
cause.muahahahahaha! PS- ff.net keeps respacing the stuff. It may appear all squished together. Just ignore that. I tried several times to fix that. Hope it works this time! =) 


	3. Evil Brother!

Third chapter FINALLY!!! I had absolutely zero time to do this, and it was written in some sort  
  
of a rush, so plz forgive spelling errors! (oh yeah, and the spacing as you know is kinda  
  
screwy.) also, thanks to orion and blonde-angel for the suggestions. I hope you're satisfied  
  
with the finished results!  
Disclaimer: I don't- never mind. It's all the same! ;(  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three- Evil Brother!  
"Ada! Legolas stole my bow again! Can you PLEASE tell him to give it back and get lost?!?"  
  
Celebdin was extremely frustrated. This was the third time today that "brother dearest" had  
  
pulled one on him, and frankly, today wasn't the best day to do that. Thranduil was holding an  
  
important council with other elf lords about what to do about the pack of Wargs gathering at  
  
the boarders of Mirkwood, and was in NO mood to have Celebdin come whining to him about  
  
some trivial dispute.  
  
"How many times have I told you to control your brother? You're 112! He's 5! One your age  
  
should be having no trouble handling a mere elfling!" Thranduil roared.  
  
"Yes Ada," Celebdin muttered, and strode out of the room to find his bow.AND his brother.  
  
He found "them" in a tree. Legolas was pulling back an arrow in the sting. Since he was 5,  
  
and not that strong, he only managed to pull it back about half an inch. Even so, it was  
  
enough for it to fly a few feet, and narrowly miss Celebdin.  
  
"Legs, how many times have I told you to leave that alone?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're mine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ada gave them to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I won a contest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I practiced!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to win!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It felt good!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, OK!" Legolas had tried three times unsuccessfully to make his brother so annoyed that  
  
he'd give in and let him use his bow. But he had other tricks up his sleeve. "Like when you  
  
kiss Araniel?"  
  
"Wh- how did you know that?!?" Celebdin was bewildered.  
  
"I saw ya."  
  
"Why you little." Celebdin stopped in mid sentence. He had an idea about how to get back  
  
at his brother. "He Legs, you can play with my bow if you want, but first, let's go inside for  
  
some wi-.uh.grape juice."  
  
"Well, I guess so, but you GOTTA promise." The elfling said seriously.  
  
"I promise." Celebdin said seriously, placing his hand over his heart while crossing his  
  
fingers. Legolas didn't suspect a thing.  
  
*Later in the kitchen*  
  
"OK, Legs, you wait right here. I get us some juice." Celebdin was practically skipping with  
  
glee. It was perfect! Legolas would mistake the wine for grape juice and get so woozy that  
  
he'd eventually fall asleep, and be out of Celebdin's way for the rest of the day! The only  
  
catch? Ada could NEVER find out.he'd have to figure something out. Selecting one of the  
  
strongest brews, he returned to his little brother seated at the table, and placed the jug in  
  
front of him along with a tumbler.  
  
"Thanks um muindor!" The little one joked. Celebdin ignored the comment. 'Just a few more  
  
minutes' he thought. Legolas poured himself a glass of the "grape juice" (A/N: he may be 5,  
  
but he's still well coordinated!) and drank a sip. Then another, and another, and another, and  
  
another, and another, and another, until an empty glass was placed in front of him.  
  
"That was good. Can I have some more?" Although feeling slightly dizzy, the young one was  
  
feeling fine.  
  
"Sure. Here you go, and drink up!"  
  
He continued like the former for two more glassfuls, until he finally appeared to be finished.  
  
" (Hic) thanks for the (hic) grape (hic) juice um (hic) muindor. Can I (hic) play with your (hic)  
  
bow?" he was now dizzy AND drunk. Not a good combo.  
  
"But.don't you feel kinda tired?"  
  
"No. (hic) I'm not (hic) sleepy, just (hic) dizzy, and besides (hic) you prom(hic)ised!"  
  
"But-" Celebdin started, but Legolas cut him off.  
  
"No 'buts' young man." The elfling slurred, repeating his father's favorite reprimand.  
  
"I won't let you!" Celebdin fairly screamed.  
  
" Fine! (Hic) I'm going to (hic) Ada!"  
  
"No! Legs! Don't go out!" but it was too late. The little one had already hopped down from his  
  
chair and wobbled on his unsteady feet towards the door. Now he was in for it! Just wait until  
  
Ada sees Legolas like this! Celebdin wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING for a month at least!  
  
Just in time, he followed his brother out of the kitchen: just in time to see him enter their  
  
father's study.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
um muindor- evil brother  
  
That's that! Hope you liked it! I know I promised a longer chapter, but again, this was written  
  
in a hurry. I might repost it if you ppl don't like it. All the same, plz R&R! Constructive criticism  
  
welcome! ^_~ 


	4. Author's Note

Hello readers and reviewers! I'm just giving you a heads up for a chapter that will be appearing very soon (not the fourth chapter, but soon after that), and I want to make sure you're OK with it. Dear little Leggo is going to have a special friend with a disability. He will probably be deaf, not blind. I know sign language wasn't around at that time, but let's PRETEND! Also, let me know of the following things:  
  
Constructive critism If the former is OK with you Ideas for future chapters A name for the friend to be introduced  
  
If you guyz would be so kind as to let me know, I will give everyone.............. Cyber cookies! I know that's not EXTREMELY exciting, but it's the best I can do over the Net. Lemme know, k? 


	5. Uhoh Spaghettios!

Here is the long awaited.4th CHAPTER! And, as always, read, and.REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^  
Disclaimer: why bother! You already know....  
*************************  
Chapter 4:Uh-Oh! Spaghettios!  
"No, Legs! Don't go in there!" Celebdin whispered. Too late. Legolas had somehow gotten his  
father's attention.  
"OH SHOOT! OH SHOOT! OH SHOOT! AI ELBERETH! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN  
TO ME?" those were Celebdin's exact thoughts while he started running in the opposite  
direction of Legolas and his father.  
"Legolas, what's the matter?" Thranduil asked, crossing the room. He picked up the elfling  
and exited the study. When outside, he smelled the child's breath. It smelled like.  
"Legolas Greenleaf! You're as plastered as a wall! (A/N: PLEASE don't kill me! I used that for  
lack of a better phrase. I know they didn't have plaster then...) Tell me what happened this  
instant!"  
"(hic) Celeb(hic)din wouldn't (hic) let me (hic) use his bow so (hic) I told him I (hic) saw him  
smooching with (hic) Araniel. (Hic) he said I could have some (hic) grape juice then (hic) play  
with his bow. After I (hic) drank, he (hic) said I (hic) couldn't. So (hic) I came to (hic) get you.  
(hic)"  
Legolas had been gifted with the throw up reflex. This simply means his body would react  
when he saw something gross. (A/N: he would grow out of this..) He never actually threw  
UP...so his father was EXTREMELY surprised when Legolas' breakfast and "grape juice"  
suddenly ended up on his tunic.  
"Sorry (hic) ada. I feel (hic) sick and (hic) dizzy."  
"That's OK, little leaf. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."  
"(hic) Okay. I can walk (hic) myself (hic)."  
The little elfling wobbled on his unsteady feet and opened the kitchen door. Thranduil  
followed close behind. All of a sudden, Leggo walked right into a stack of dishes! The poor  
boy was very frightened and started crying (and hiccupping) at the same time. His father  
gently lifted him and carried him to the bedchambers. He pulled a fresh tunic over Legolas'  
face, and looked into the puffy red eyes that were slowly drooping with exhaustion. He  
couldn't believe Celebdin would do this! Plus he was seeing someone without his father's  
knowledge OR permission! Thranduil thought it was time to have a little "chat" with  
Celebdin.  
*The Next Morning*  
Legolas woke to a beautiful day, bird's singing, and a splitting headache. As well, he could  
hear someone yelling. It took him a while to realize that that someone was his father and the  
victim was.well, that's obvious. Legolas was quite upset when he heard:  
"HOW COULD YOU GET YOUR LITTLE BROTHER DRUNK?! HAVEN'T I BROUGHT YOU  
UP WRITE?? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT ELFLINGS DON'T HAVE AS MUCH  
TOLERENCE?"  
Just then, Elena walked in with some milk and Lembas (A/N: are there ANY other elvish  
foods that Tolkien mentions?!)  
"How are you feeling, dear?" Elena inquired as she pressed her cool hand to his forehead.  
Since her mother passed away, she had acted as somewhat of a parental figure towards her  
younger brother.  
"I'm fine Elena!" Legolas said as he pushed his sister's hand away. He still felt crummy, but  
he didn't want his sister to think he was some kind of big baby!  
Just then, Celebdin walked into the room closely followed by Thranduil. He seemed to be  
quite shell shocked and sat down at the end of the bed.  
"Ahem. Legolas, I'm uh, SORRY that I accidentally got you drunk cause I was um...MAD,  
er, can you forgive me?" Thranduil looked quite miffed, but still did not say anything  
"Welll." Legolas paused. Everybody was waiting to see what the "verdict" would be, "OK. I  
forgive you um muindor." Thranduil nearly laughed out loud at this, but he saved himself. His  
sons were quite the pair. Legolas reached forward to give his brother a handshake, but  
collapsed. He still had a hangover, and boy was he feeling sick! This made Celebdin nearly  
cry out in shock and amusement. But there was no time for amusement. Not when his father  
was this mad.  
The next day, Thranduil called Legolas into his office.  
"Legolas?"  
"Yes Ada?"  
"I would like to discuss something with you."  
What?"  
"School."  
**********************  
Personal Thing  
BLACK HAWK DOWN- good name! And that's what I was planning anyway..  
SAERA- here ya go!  
THE SPELLING DEMON- thanks for pointing that out. I've won a few Spelling Bees before.  
I'm surprised that I missed that...  
SARAH MARIE- I'm gonna skip a few years in my next chapter. He's probably gonna be  
about 28. Quite young, isn't he?  
KIT- I never even imagined Legolas was perfect. The first impression I got of him was, "Uh-oh  
Mr. Mischievous!"  
LEGOLAS4ME- I read BOTH your stories, and ya, I'm a HUGE fan of them! Leggo is so cute,  
isn't he?  
BLONDE-ANGEL- thanks for your support. Was that bow and arrow thing good enough? I  
might have him get a hold of another one, because.drum roll please..I am AUTHOR  
LADY!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
ORION- thanks for all three of ur reviews! Oh yeah, got any ideas for a name on his friend  
(see author's note..)  
PUPULUPK- nobody's ever said anything about my bio, but glad you like it! And what are you  
talking about our Legolas? HE'S MINE!!!! ALL MINE * looks around and notices how quiet it  
is* ahem. J/K.  
KT AG- thank you! Tell her to get her butt goin'!  
HAPPY MOLECULE- that's OK. I just read ur little note underneath the line about Saruman,  
and I was like, kickin' myself. Oh yea, and Celebrian got attacked by orcs and then sailed to  
Valinor  
HEARTSTINGS- another good story to read is "Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thranduil." It's by  
Legolas4me and it's REALLY good!  
STRIDER WOLF- what a compliment! I luv ur story so much! It's one of my faves.  
PIPPIN THE STUPID- here's the 5th chapter. Hope you like  
LADY OF LEGOLAS- wow! Thanks for all 5 of you're reviews. I reposted it to see if the  
spacing's better, but if it's still screwy, let me know, ok? 


	6. School Days

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't  
  
updated sooner! My computer crashed, we FINALLY got it working, someone close to the family  
  
died, I had stuff I had to fill out for school, yada yada yada. I hate my life. Anyway, uh, here's  
  
the sixth chapter without any further ado!  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"School?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes. In my opinion, you are starting to grow UP! Therefore, you are in need of a proper  
  
education and training in weaponry."  
  
"Uh.oh. OK. But what IS school?" Whatever it was, it didn't sound very exciting to him.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. You start tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes. Thank you ada."  
  
"Goodnight son."  
  
*the next morning*  
  
"Rise and shine Legolas! School today!" Celebdin said in a singsong voice. He LOVED annoying  
  
his brother.  
  
"Celebdin.it's 5 in the morning at the most!" Legolas croaked from under the covers.  
  
"And nothing's better than an early start! Plus, ada told me to wake you. GET UP!"  
  
Legolas hurried into the dining area where his father was waiting for him.  
  
"Good morning Legolas! I have something for you!" Thranduil said. He reached behind him and  
  
handed Legolas some bits of parchment and a few writing utensils.  
  
"Oh, uh, THANK YOU ada. I love them..really." Legolas wasn't very keen for writing. In fact, he  
  
hated it with a passion.  
  
"Well, go on your way! You have to be there by 7!"  
  
Legolas settled himself in the Elvish equivalent of a classroom.  
  
"Good morning, class. My name is Rh?n las."  
  
"Morning, teacher." The class droned.  
  
"Ai Elbereth, this is boring." Legolas thought to himself. Time to liven things up a bit...  
  
"Hey! You stole my parchment!" a little elf whined. Legolas had indeed stolen something from him...parchment.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"In the name of the Valar, give me my parchment."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Don't get all worked up about it."  
  
"MASTER LEGOLAS!" Rhin las boomed, "Shut up is not an acceptable phrase in this classroom!"  
  
"OK!" Legolas smiled brightly, stepping outside the room, "SHUT UP!!!!!!" Legolas shouted from  
  
outside the door frame at the kid. "Sorry Rhin las. Needed to get that out of my system..." He  
  
said, smiling mischievously. Rhin las looked up, completely exasperated, and thought to himself,  
  
"My, my. He's going to be a tough one..."  
  
And Lord, was he right!  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Again, 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 apologies for the wait on this. Hopefully, the next chapter  
  
will be up soon, and the new character will be introduced. For anyone who's interested, Legolas  
  
is about 80 or 90 in this, so let's say he's in 7th or 8th grade. And I KNOW Rhin las isn't a great  
  
name for the teacher. Heck, I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist! Sorry! Just no flames! ^_^ 


End file.
